From Behind The Glass
by Shine Q
Summary: Trowa and Quatre have always shared a special bond with one another. Will their bond last when one is left to watch from behind the glass? Warning: Death
1. One

From Behind The Glass

# Part One

** **

The day was perfect. There was no need to picture a more serene sight. The sky was clear with the sun shining brightly in the background. The wind was clam and cool as it blew through the tall trees and the damp grass. The leaves of the trees were rustling as if summoning the birds back to their haven. The birds, in turn, answered their call, chirping gleefully as if in praise to the morning sky. What completed the scene was the presence of the calm lake that reflected all that was present, just like a mirror or glass catching whatever may appear before it. The sky, the trees, the grass, and the birds all appeared in it like a portrait depicting the lovely sight.

The only foreign sounds were that of two pairs of running shoes moving against the pavement beneath it. The owners of those running shoes belonged to two figures, one a bit smaller than the other. The taller one had thick brown hair covering half his face, only showing one beautiful green eye. The other had short blonde hair falling gracefully, accenting large, magnificent blue green eyes. Both were running at their own pace, but it seemed that the smaller figure was trying to catch up with his companion who was a greater distance ahead.

"Hey, (pant) this is supposed to be our morning jog, not run! (pant) I need a break." The said figure then gracefully slid down the tree, sitting on the soft, cool grass.

It was then that the other figure decided to stop, giving his companion some time to rest. After all, the smaller figure was trying to catch his breath, occasionally coughing and panting.

"Honestly Quatre, you're so slow today. You usually run even faster than I do. I think that you're getting out of shape after spending too much time in that office." proclaimed the other.

"Trowa, (pant), you know I have to work. (cough) My sisters are relying on me (pant) to take care of the business. (deep breath)"

"I know (sigh), but you better start taking better care of yourself. If you don't come out every once in a while, I just might blow up your office one of these days."

"I will." The one named Quatre replied with a sweet smile in gratitude for the concern. He then accepted the extended arm offered in assistance.

After some stretching, Trowa and Quatre decided to jog in the direction of a modest sized house located just around the corner.

The house they lived in was neither small nor large. Although it did not compare to the other luxurious homes the one named Quatre owned, it was spacious enough for different activities but small enough not to attract unneeded attention. It was just like any other home. It had a simple yet elegant style that seemed to fit the two that were occupying it. 

The voices of the two could be heard from the kitchen. They were currently having a conversation.

"You're rushing off again without even touching your breakfast. You know, I made this for you while you were in the shower."

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I didn't think that our morning jog would take that long."

" That break *did* take up quite some time."

"Again, I'm sorry. It seems that I've been breathless lately. Anyway, it's time for me to go. I'll see you later. Tell the others that I'll be home for dinner." With a smack on the cheek to Trowa, Quatre half -walked, half-ran to the direction of the car.

From what had been said in the conversation, it seemed that today was the day the two were having some guests over. It had been quite some time since these two have seen their three good friends. Although two weeks didn't seem like a very big amount of time, to the five, it did. Seeing each other brought back both good and bad memories. Quatre knew that they needed each other and so he decided that that they should see each other regularly. He was the brain behind everything, effortlessly planning everything for their 'get-togethers.' He tried to make sure everything was perfect even if today, he wouldn't be able to come home in time.

"... and to think that he was the one who planned all this." Trowa muttered.

Not wanting to voice out his opinions to himself, Trowa began a long, reflective string of thoughts inside his head. "This has got to stop. It seems like he's starting to live in that room. Skipping meals and loosing sleep does *not* help the body. Hmm, he should really get a vacation. I know I won't be able to convince him. Then, who? ... Ah, I think I know someone who can. It's going to be convenient since he's coming over anyway."

Satisfied with his plan, Trowa began eating his breakfast, as well as Quatre's while still continuing with his silent thoughts. After a quick shower, he decided to sit on the porch with a large mug of coffee while waiting for his friends when he was suddenly attacked from behind. Within seconds, he realized that there was a hand on his mouth, a gun on his head, and a sword by his throat. His large mug dropped to the ground, shattering it into tiny pieces, with the remnants of the coffee staining the beautiful wooden floor


	2. Two

From Behind The Glass

# Part Two

** **

Quatre arrived home just in time for dinner, just like he said. His day at work had been more hectic than usual. More and more work was starting to pile up on his desk. He looked more than happy to be home. This was one of the reasons why he decided to go to work everyday instead of doing all the work at home. Sure, he had to be on a rush every now and then, but at least he didn't have to bring all of that stress home. He could have easily had an office built in one of the rooms in his home but he decided against it. After all, he also needed some time for himself and Trowa.

"Trowa" Quatre thought as he walked towards the front door. "He must be busy with the guys right now. They must have been here since this morning. Hmm, the house seems too quiet. Why are all the lights closed? What …"

Just then, Quatre was distracted from his train of thoughts as four figures jumped him from behind. It may have been because of fatigue or it may have been because of shock that Quatre blacked out and fainted. Suddenly, he wasn't thinking about anything at all.

As he came back into consciousness, Quatre realized that he was laying down on the couch. Four figures were looking at him strangely from above. He realized that these were the four same figures from the incident in front door. The first figure was about his height with messy brown hair descending upon deadly cobalt blue eyes. The second was just the same size as the first. He had long thick hair, arranged in a braid that flowed graciously behind his back. He had big, bright purple eyes that served to accent the huge smile that was always plastered on his face. The third figure was also the same size as the second. In fact, the three were the same size. This one, however, had black eyes that seemed to go deep into the depths of the soul. He had shiny black hair that was carefully tied at the back of his head giving it that simple but majestic look. The last figure seems very familiar though. Oh, yes. It's Trowa. He was looking worriedly at Quatre as he gently held his hand.

After a few more blinks, Quatre sat up from the couch.

"You could have just said 'It's nice to see you again.'" Quatre said as he rubbed the back of his head.

So the three have arrived. It seems that they have some guilty looks plastered on their faces as of this moment. The black haired figure is starting to give the braided haired figure a bit of a scolding.

"Duo, you said this was a good idea!"

"Hey, How was I to know that he'd faint! And besides, Wufei, I think that he would have really appreciated that bear hug if he weren't too tense. I didn't see *Trowa* faint from *our* little trick."

"He did drop that mug *and* stained the floor in the process."

"He's just a good actor, you know. He knew it was coming."

"I think that's enough. Quatre's fine now." interrupted the brown haired, blue eyed figure who obviously started to get irritated.

"It's true Heero. I don't think that having your four best friends give you a hug would be enough to cause someone to faint. Isn't that right, Trowa?"

As Trowa started to answer, Quatre cut in.

"Thanks Duo. A hug from you is always welcome. On the other hand, I didn't really expect three other people to show the same enthusiasm as you usually do." A smile then lit up his face obviously communicating something only him and the figure named Duo would understand.

"You're right. I think there are about three people in here who need to switch to 'normal mode'." Duo added, just to go along with the flow. 

After a few moments of silence and a few annoyed and angry faces, the figure named Heero began to laugh heartily. It was then that the rest of the group began smiling. The smiles soon turned into uncontrollable fits of laughter which radiated throughout the neighborhood into the darkness of the night. 

The morning atQuatre and Trowa's home was busier than usual. From the windows, five different figures could be seen running around the place. From the commotion going around, anybody would be certain that the people inside were planning to go somewhere. After another ten minutes of ceaseless movement, the five figures emerged from the house, heading straight for the vehicle waiting for them outside. The chauffer had brought them to the airport where their plane was already prepared. It was decided that Wufei would pilot the plane so the rest of the passengers settled in. The flight was quite enjoyable filled with teasing and laughter that often caused the unfortunate pilot to loose control. As the day wore on, the plane drifted into the clear sky heading off into the promised paradise beyond.

The sun was setting in the horizon when the five friends, each holding an item, exited from a cottage, making their way down to the beach not far away. The sky was filled with an orange glow that ensured a sense of calmness to all those that would witness it. This may have been the reason why Trowa chose this place. It turned out that his plan had become successful. After a night's delightful chatter with old friends, it was very easy for Duo to convince Quatre to take a well-deserved vacation. They had planned everything that night and this time, it was Trowa who took charge of everything.

He was, of course, prepared to do anything and everything for Quatre. The place he chose was not a problem to anyone. A nice, little island hidden in the vast expanse of the Earth provided more than enough privacy and more than enough distance from the dreaded idea of 'work.' To Quatre's dismay, his three otherfriends were so caught up in Trowa's idea that they decided to make arrangements that very night. After some arrangements were made with a very sleepy secretary, very annoyed employees, and lots of really angry sisters, they were finally able to clear Quatre's schedule for at least four days. Four days was too short, but it was enough time for a long awaited retreat.

So, here they were now, headed to the beach with what seems like things they would use for their dinner picnic. Behind them was the little cottage they would be calling home for the next few days. When the sea was close enough,Duo, Quatre, and Wufei dropped their things o the ground and decided to run off into the cool waters of the sea. Being the only two left, Heero and Trowa decided that they should set up their food before they lay down on the sand beneath them. The glorious sight proved to be a sign of a more promising vacation.

It was on the third day, though, that the promised vacation was proved wrong. While Trowa was swimming toward the seemingly endless vastness of the sea, Wufei was lying in the sand watching the scene that was presented before him. Heero, Duo, and Quatre could be seen playing catch with what seemed to be a homemade ball constructed from old socks.Heero was certainly the one who made the farthest throws that left his two companions with no choice but to run farther and farther to the distance. It was Heero's seventh throw that spelled disaster. Quatre had decided to go for the catch when he suddenly felt breathless. Halfway through, he felt his chest ache as if asking for more air. Not wanting to exert his lungs any further, he dropped to the ground.

The last thoughts on his head before he drifted off into unconsciousness was "Trowa was right. I *do* need to take care of myself more. (gasp) It's so hard to breathe. I wonder why. How foolish of me. ... What a way to go!" and after one last attempt to take in air, he whispered into the blowing wind "I love you Trowa."


	3. Three

From Behind The Glass

# Part Three

** **

The rhythmic harmony of the waves continued on as Trowa concluded his late afternoon swim. Being submerged in the salt water for so long had stung his eyes and dried his soft skin. Nevertheless, he loved that water as if it were the endless depths of space. When he was in there, it felt like the currents were carrying him, rendering him weightless. Indeed, it was very relaxing to leave the weight of the world behind if only for a few minutes. The dives he took also brought about new discoveries that stimulated his senses. He realized that when he traveled deep into the recesses of the sea, he would find all types of unseen species. He enjoyed seeing the different corals that lined the bottom as well as the different kinds of fish that swam through their blue surroundings, ignoring his presence. It was just like the television portrayed it, but even the most vivid screens could not capture the real thing. There was truly nothing like seeing the real beauty before your eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, he thought about Quatre. Today, his love had not joined him on his adventurous journey. Recently, he was having trouble with swimming for long periods of time. This was very strange since he was always the good swimmer and he always shared Trowa's enthusiasm for the world that existed beneath them. He was probably too tired from taking care of business, now that he though of it. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about it. The vacation was meant for Quatre's enjoyment and yet he had left him behind.

As he continued the rest of the way back to shore, he felt a strange sensation run through him.The wind blew through his bare skin and then suddenly, he heard something so familiar from not far away. It sounded like a soft whisper in through one ear and out the other. 

"I love you, Trowa." it said, so sweet and distant, as if it were a final farewell.

It was about that time that he snapped back into reality. One look towards the far left suddenly confirmed that strange sensation.

Trowa ran towards the horrifying scene as fast as he could. His fears about Quatre had all come true. He knew that it was just a matter of time before his health would finally fail him. That was why he had arranged this little 'get-away.' He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Seeing his Quatre laying down on the sand from afar was nothing like seeing him up close. He looked so frail and lifeless.

"Damn it! Breathe!" Duo said as he watched, horrified as Wufei performed CPR. 

Heero was right beside Duo with a complete display of both shock and guilt on his face. When Trowa came to them, they just remained where they were without saying a word. 

"What happened to him?" Trowa asked, but he was completely ignored by the two. They were too busy saying their own little prayers. Seeing Trowa a bit annoyed and frustrated, Wufei decided to answer the question between breaths.

"He ran out of breath." was all he said as he continued pumping the pale chest and breathing into the mouth that currently possessed lifeless blue lips.

Wufei was the first person to arrive at the scene, being the only one alert enough to notice what was happening. Duo was too busy teasing Heero that they both didn't notice what was going on. One yell from Wufei was enough for them to realize what was actually happening.

"He clutched his chest and then just fell to the ground." Wufei decided to add, though never stopping the process which he carefully performed. 

After what seemed like forever, Quatre finally responded. He first breathed in deeply, then started to cough violently. Trowa was by his side in an instant. He rubbed Quatre's back soothingly, trying to ease the pain that came with the coughing. This went on for quite some time. When Quatre finally stopped,he looked towards Trowa with sleepy eyes and said weakly "I'm tired." He then fell asleep in Trowa's arms.

Nobody said a word as Trowa picked him up and carried him towards the cottage ahead. The three followed behind watching closely and intently.

When they were inside, Trowa brought Quatre to their room. He was starting to put him in bed when he remembered that they were both filled with sand. So, he laid Quatre on the couch as he prepared a warm bath. When it was ready, he took the sandy clothing off, laying him gently in the warm water filled with the sweet scent of strawberries. He picked up a sponge and began washing off the remnants of the beach from his skin. Then, he washed Quatre's hair delicately, loving the feel of soft, bubbly hair in his hands.

Outside, the three were having a meaningful conversation while toweling off.

"I didn't even notice anything."

"That was probably because you were tickling Heero with that braid of yours."

Duo couldn't say anything in defense. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to blame you. After all, I wasn't your fault. Yours too, Heero." Wufei saidlooking at the two who, at the moment were very much disappointed with themselves. Heero, especially, had been quiet after he saw what he had caused. 

"There is nobody to blame here. I think that the best we could do right now is to help him in any way we can. First, we have to find out what's wrong." Wufei added to break the mood. The two agreed and followed him to the room.

What they saw inside caused them to smile and yet, break their hearts at the same time. In the middle of the bed, facing the door was Trowa and Quatre, bathed and in pajamas. They were both sitting.Quatre was tucked in front Trowa. Trowa had one arm on Quatre's waist and the other was rubbing his chest gently. Quatre had his head fall back on Trowa's shoulder struggling to take in air. It was obvious that he had a hard time breathing. Every now and then, he would cry out in pain but Trowa was there to hold him, trying to help in any way he could. Trowa looked at the three by the door, silently asking for a miracle he knew they could not perform. They answered him with apologetic, downcast eyes for they knew that there was nothing they could do.

Feeling that same feeling of helplessness he did at the beach, Duo supported Trowa by wordlessly saying"We'll be here when you need us. Just call." The look on his face was enough for Trowa to understand and he nodded in agreement. Duo then guided his two companions out.

"We'll have to bring him to a doctor immediately." Duo said as he began formulating a plan. "I know one but it isn't very close to this area. I think it's the best we could do considering our distance from the nearest town."

"I'll get our things ready and try to search for the closest hospital or doctor I could find." Heero finally spoke as he looked towards Wufei who had already started packing up.

Inside the room, Quatre was finally calming down. The painkillers Trowa gave him were starting to work. Feeling tired for the third time that day, he was unable to reassure Trowa that he was going to be fine. No words could be formed from his mouth and dry throat as he laid his head back down on Trowa's shoulder and fell asleep. Noticing this, Trowa laid him down on the bed and looked at him. He studied Quatre's face and remembered that he almost lost him that day. He looked down on his love as a tear slid down his face.

All he could say was "I told you so." 

He kissed Quatre on his cheek. Feeling the exhaustion from his day's exertion, he fell asleep with his arms protectively around Quatre. 


	4. Four

From Behind The Glass

# Part Four

** **

The night went by swiftly as the morning sun appeared through the clouds. It was another glorious day. The streets of the city were unusually clear as the people who walked by exchanged pleasantries. It was very quiet and calm for a city usually filled with the sounds of people hurrying off to work and the sounds of cars honking endlessly. The buildings stood tall against the clear, bright sky, momentarily deflecting the ads that filled its structure. This town was, of course, only as perfect as the façade it was putting up momentarily. Soon, the streets would be filled with people of different shapes and sizes, hurrying off to different places without regard to the pleasant scene that was once a part of it.

Through the window in one of the smaller buildings at the end of the street, the figure named Quatre could be seen putting on his shirt. It seems like he just had a check up with the doctor. Unlike the night before, he looked perfectly fine. Although he was a little pale, a big smile dominated his face. His eyes were bright as he walked happily through the hallways.No trace of sickness could be seen in any part of him. It was as if nothing had happened the day before. Perhaps, a good night's rest had been the best alternative after all.

In the other room, through the window, the other figure named Trowa could be seen talking seriously to a man clothed in white garments. 

"Doctor, is there anything wrong with him?"

"What? Oh, excuse me?" the doctor said as he was scribbling words into Quatre's medical report.

"I said is there anything wrong with him?" Trowa said with a bit of irritation evident in his voice.

"Oh, that. Okay." The doctor answered as he wrote another few sentences into a clipboard he was holding.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's perfectly fine. Doesn't he look okay to you?" 

"No."

"Goodness, you must be worse than his mother. He was just breathless and had a little chest pain. That's very normal for people who have pneumonia. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about."

"Has he gotten a fever yet?" the doctor continued as he regarded Trowa.

"No."

"Well, then you should expect that next. Here…" he said as he scribbled words on a notepad, handing it to Trowa"… give him these antibiotics thrice a day after every meal. His body should be able to fight off the disease easily. He's what?… like 18? The only ones who get complications from this disease are the elderly."

With that the doctor smiled at Trowa and pat his head just like a child.

"I'll see you again on his next visit. Have a nice day!" he said cheerily as he left the room.

Trowa almost punched the retreating figure but he immediately controlled his reflexes as Quatre entered the room. There was no reason to make Quatre worry over something that simple.

When he finally got his nerves in control, Trowa realized that Quatre was waiting for him so he immediately looked behind and was greeted by a smiling face. He gave one back in return.

"Thank you, Trowa."

"Huh, for what?"

"You know. So, shall we go? I'm getting hungry."

"Hey, that's my line!"

The three figures Duo, Heero, and Wufei entered the room. Their sudden appearance startled Trowa who tripped over his own foot.

"Ouch!" Quatre was immediately there tohelp him up.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't know you could be so clumsy." Duo said, teasing.

"I think that you've reached your teasing limit for the day Duo. Quatre's hungry. Let's go."

After a filling meal in a small café, the three brought Trowa and Quatre home. Their last visit was short but it was just as memorable as the rest. It would be another few weeks before they would return. Suddenly, the house was quiet again. All that was left were the voices of the two people that inhabited the place.

"You're not going back to work tomorrow."

"But the doctor said I was fine. Look, I'll take these pills but I really need to get back. You guys were only able to clear up my schedule for four days, remember?"

"I'm never going to win, am I?"

"You got that right!"

"I might as well keep you for the rest of the day." Trowa then picked up the unsuspecting Quatre and brought him out to their garden.

It was very quiet outside save for the birds that bathed in a small fountain in the garden. The fountain was that of two angels that held antiquated jars overflowing with water. One of the angels was pouring the water from its jar to another jar that the other held. It had been a house warming present from their three friends. When asked about the reason why they chose that particular design, all Wufei said was "Hey, it was simple. When we saw it, we thought about the two of you." The gift was, indeed, a lovely addition to the garden that was filled with flowers of different types. 

This place was Trowa and Quatre's favorite place. It was here that they would spend most of their time together talking, laughing, teasing, running around, or just laying on the grass. They enjoyed each other's presence so much that they would forget about where they were and what time it was. This day was no exception. By the time they ran out of breath from laughing too hard, it was already dark.

"Umm, Trowa, I still need to go to work tomorrow. We better get back inside. I had no idea we were out here all day."

"Augh! There we go again. Work!" Trowa sighed. "At least I got to have you for at least a few hours."

"I'm sorry… Hmm, I could probably have lunch with you tomorrow. I don't think I'm going to have lunch with any business associates tomorrow. Will that be ok?"

Trowa visibly smiled. "Okay, I'll meet you down at the lobby… I really have this feeling that your secretary hates me. She probably has a thing for you. Who knows, she just might decide to take you from me one of these days."

"Trowa, you have the wildest imagination. Okay, I'll be there at eleven o'clock sharp. Now, let's get back in. It's getting cold."

Upon entering, Quatre decided to take a quick shower while Trowa prepared their dinner. Trowa was so involved with the preparations that he had prepared their dinner in record time. He just felt so relieved that Quatre was feeling better. He also felt the satisfying after effects of spending time with his love. Trowa began another one of his daydreams but quickly remembered that the dinner that he prepared was getting cold.

"I don't think it'd take that long to take a 'quick' shower. I better check on him."

Trowa walked up the flight of stairs and as he entered the room, he saw an all too familiar sight.

"Not again."

Quatre was bathed and inside the warm blankets, shivering. He didn't look as fine as the doctor said he would be. Trowa checked his forehead and realized that he had a fever.

"At least that quack was right about something." Trowa muttered. He handed Quatre some pills and a glass of water, changed into pajamas, and joined him in bed, forgetting the now cold dinner down stairs.

He scooped the now sleeping Quatre up and tucked them both in.

"This is definitely not 'perfectly fine'. We'll have to find a different doctor tomorrow."Trowa thought. "…and a certain someone is definitely not going to work tomorrow." he added in a whisper.


	5. Five

From Behind The Glass

# Part Five

** **

Quatre blinked as he woke up to the morning sun that was striking his face. After rubbing his eyes and doing a bit of stretching, he looked over to the side to find a peacefully sleeping Trowa who had an arm loosely put around him. Not wanting to wake him up, Quatre gently released himself from Trowa's arm, quickly turned off his alarm, and headed straight for the bathroom. 

It was his first day back from a four day vacation and he knew that a lot of work would be waiting for him on his desk. He honestly didn't want to go back but he knew that it was his obligation to. While taking a shower, he mentally prepared himself for what he knew was going to be a busy day. He just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as the last time he took a vacation.

He scrubbed himself clean and dried off minutes later. As he concluded his shower, he decided that he wold use all the optimism he had in him to get through the day. It was, after all, the only way to prepare himself for what was to come.

"It's going to be okay." he told himself. "It won't be *that* bad. Anyway, Trowa's coming over at lunch. He'll surely cheer you up and you'll forget about your responsibilities even just for a little while."

Still embedded within him, his positive attitude, he started to comb his hair and brush his teeth, making sure that he looked his best. Trowa was coming to meet him and he felt that if he looked just fine, Trowa wouldn't worry about him as much. So, he continued getting ready, occasionally checking the clock that hung above.

All of a sudden, he felt weak, as if all the positive energy within him had vanished at the blink of an eye. He stood unsteadily as he held the sink behind him for support. He felt sick. It was cold and it seemed like the chest pain he had the other day was coming back. He quickly turned to face the sink before he violently coughed out something yellow. This continued for quite some time before he calmed down. It was odd to see such a thing coming out from his mouth. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. 

Afraid to lose control during the day and frightened of the thought of not knowing what was wrong with him, he immediately reached for the antibiotics the doctor had prescribed and took them. It felt like a bad omen but he was pretty resolved on going back to work that day.

"I'm just imagining things." he said. "The doctor said I was fine so I'm sure that it'll pass soon."

Pushing what he believed to be crazy thoughts aside, he continued his morning ritual. When he was done, he quietly tiptoed on the carpet and looked over the bed to make sure that Trowa had not woken up from his coughing. He stared at Trowa's sleeping form and admired the child-like quality Trowa had when he was asleep. He was so adorable curled up on a long pillow with a smile on his face.

"He must be dreaming." was all Quatre could say as he snapped out of his daydream and headed cautiously towards the door. Not long after that, a car's engine could be heard as it left the driveway.

Trowa woke up to the familiar sound and immediately looked over to what his arm was draped over. On his arms was a long, soft pillow that sweetly smelled of Quatre. "What? So where *is* Quatre?" he thought. 

He looked over to the other side of the bed to find out that it was empty, with the pillows neatly set in place. Steam was coming out from the bathroom, possibly from recent use. The closet was open, revealing an empty hanger that once held clothing. On the small table to the side of the bed was a small note. Trowa opened it and read it's contents.

"Trowa, I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later at lunch, okay? Eleven thirty sharp in the lobby? Don't forget! Love: Quatre."

Trowa sighed realizing that his stubborn patient had successfully left the vicinity without him noticing. He almost ran after him but decided against it. Quatre was old enough to know what he was doing. He may be dedicated to his work too much but he was just as dedicated to Trowa. Trowa knew this and felt the same dedication, but he knew that there were just some things that he couldn't control. Perhaps another vacation was in order. On the other hand, it was those vacations that lead to another few weeks of catching up with what was left behind. It seemed like there was no way out of it either way. 

He felt a little more confused than usual, so he decided to stop forcing his brain to come up with possible solutions. Still feeling sleepy at seven o'clock in the morning, Trowa tucked the blanket under his chin and started to doze off.

"Somebody's going to be in trouble at lunch time." he said with eyes closed, talking to no one in particular. "Yup, he *is* unstoppable. (yawn)... very, very slippery, .... hmmm... the best escape artist ... very, *very* (yawn) stubborn!" 

Trowa fell asleep with another big smile on his face as he hugged his soft, Quatre scented pillow.


	6. Six

From Behind The Glass

# Part Six

** **

In the middle of the vast city was a tall, majestic building that stood proud amidst the different structures that surrounded it. Inside, hundreds of feet could be heard moving about the marble floors. The elevators were in constant motion as multitudes of people made their way up to their respective offices. On the different floors, men and women could be seen running around. Small discussions could be heard at every corner as well as some small, whispered curses that seem to be directed towards 'worthless' machines that break down at the most crucial moments. It was, as usual, another busy day at the Winner building.

Quatre was beaming as he exited the parking lot. He made his way towards his office, occasionally stopping to greet and be greeted by several people. 

"Good morning Mr. Winner. How was your vacation?"

"Short but pleasurable. However, I may have appreciated a longer break."

"Okay. We'll talk later. I don't want to keep you. Better hurry before the next crowd of well wishers come by to stop you."

As Quatre walked towards the elevator, dozens of greetings and words of flattery could be heard coming from all directions. Being the nice person that he was, Quatre gladly answered every question, voicing out his opinions every now and then. He also took part in small conversations that his employees indulged in. From time to time, though, he would answer reflexively as a result of his daily routine.

"Good morning Mr. Winner."

"A good morning to you too."

"The place was lonely without you Mr. Winner."

"Thank you. That's very nice."

"How was your vacation Mr. Winner?"

"It was quite nice to see my friends again."

"It's about time you took a vacation Mr. Winner."

"Well, you know I can't do that very often."

"You look nice today Mr. Winner."

"Thank you."

"We all missed you Mr. Winner."

"I missed all of you too."

" *I* missed you Mr. Winner."

"and I you."

"Will you marry me Mr. Winner?"

"Yes, of course. ... WHA..?"

"RELAX! I was just checking if you've gone into your robotic mode. You know, I can't give you an account of what happened the last four days if your mind is somewhere else."

"Anne, I didn't even notice you. Ummm, how many more floors?"

The figure, a tall, cheerful lady that was Quatre's assistant pointed towards the top of the elevator door. 

"You have eyes. It's about ten more. Just keep on going with the flow. We're almost there. Go ahead with your routine. Smile and answer politely. Now, isn't that a good little boy."

"Hey, stop teasing."

As much as Quatre loved the constant teasing coming from his assistant, he hated the fact that she would call him a little boy. He was, after all, an adult now. In fact, not only was he an adult, he was also the one of the richest, most powerful men in existence. Nevertheless, he indulged in her company. He couldn't quite understand the reason why, but it may have been because her personality resembled Duo's. 

This cheery person was also very perceptive. So far, she had been the only one that had noticed his mechanical answers that automatically came out of his mouth every morning. He had to admit, it was getting old, but he knew that he had to be polite with everyone around him. He had been trained for years to act this way, to prepare for his ultimate responsibility. It was the same every morning, day in and day out. Be a good little boy to everybody, just like his father said.

"Without me teasing you, you'll turn into a ..." Before she could finish, two people entered the elevator and acknowledged Quatre's presence.

"Good morning Mr. Winner. How was your vacation?"

"As enjoyable as always."

Two floors later, one person left as three more came in.

"Good morning Mr. Winner. Enjoy your vacation?"

"Yes, of course."

"How was it?"

"Very calm and very, very, *very* quiet."

When the elevator was finally empty, Quatre's assistant turned towards him with a questioning look.

"What? So I can't give little hints while still answering politely."

"I think you need another break."

After what seemed like forever, Quatre and his assistant finally reached the top floor.

"I never knew that the question 'how was your vacation' could be asked and answered in so many ways."

"Very funny."

"Hey, don't tell me that you're grumpy. You haven't even started working yet. Besides, you gotta brace yourself."

"Brace myself for what?"

Quatre turned around to look at the direction his assistant was pointing just in time to see his secretary running in break neck speed towards him.

"I told you. She's totally obsessed with you." Anne was able to whisper in Quatre's ear just before the impact.

Quatre tried to steady himself as two arms were swung around him trapping him in a tight hug.

"Mr. Winner! I missed you sooo much. Don't you ever leave me again!" The words were said with such vigor and emotion that Anne started laughing out loud. 

"What's wrong? I *did* miss Qua... Mr. Winner! Hmph! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry." The still laughing assistant said. She was still trying to suppress her laughter as she continued. "It's just that I've heard that same line before coming from Mr. Barton. Kind of sweet, isn't it?"

With the mention of Trowa's name, the secretary's expression turned from one of joy to that of anger. 

"I'm going back to work now." she muttered, stiing down on her chair, violently handling the papers, the pens, the stapler, the phone, and everything else around her. 

"It's nice to see you again. Don't worry, I won't be taking another vacation for quite some time, I won't be leaving you any time soon." Quatre said these words in such a gentle manner that his secretary's frown quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh, by the way," he said as he was following Anne towards the door to his office "Trowa's coming over at lunch. If he comes early and calls, would you please tell him that I'll be coming down right away."

His secretary pouted but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed and answered, defeated "Yes Mr. Winner."

"Thanks."

When the door closed behind them, Anne pulled Quatre to a chair and gave him a review of what went on during his four days of absence. It took more than two hours to discuss the small details. When she was done, she made sure Quatre was ready for the day and left to get back to her own work. 

Before leaving she said "You say you're fine but I know there's something wrong. Better take care of yourself. Oh, and tell Trowa to come by and visit me some time."

She closed the door and walked towards the elevator in a hurry. Just before the elevator door open, she suddenly heard an angered whisper coming from the secretary.

"You'll never have him."

Quite amused, Anne turned back and said in return "Neither will you. He's already taken, remember?"

The floor was instantly vacated except for the secretary who gossiped over the phone and Quatre who was standing by the door, staring at his desk. He had not realized it when he came in but his desk was full of stacked folders, waiting to be read, reread and signed. Knowing that he couldn't will the workload to disappear, he walked slowly to his desk and flopped down on his large chair. He reached for the top folder and started reading its contents. 


	7. Seven

From Behind The Glass

# Part Seven

** **

At around 10:30am, Trowa arrived at the Winner building. It was very quiet in the ground floor unlike earlier when it was filled with people. All that could be heard were the sounds of those at the information desks, quietly gossiping over the phone. The elevator doors would occasionally open and close as people made their way to the different parts of the building.

Knowing that his presence would cause quite a stir, Trowa decided to wait at the lobby rather than make his way up to the top floor. He headed straight for the information desk, intent on contacting Quatre to remind him of their meeting. As he approached the desk, he was greeted by a nice old lady dressed in a simple gray suit.

"Mr. Barton! I didn't know you were coming today! I'll call Mr. Winner's secretary and have you connected to him right away."

Trowa patiently waited by the desk as someone approached him from behind.

"So, Trowa, did Quatre *really* have a good vacation?" It was Anne, Quatre's assistant.

"Having an early lunch?" Trowa answered.

"Don't change the subject. He looks a lot worse now than he did before he left. He may look like he's fine but I'm very familiar with the 'Oh, I'm fine - I ate - I slept eight hours last night - routine'. He does it every morning. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Pneumonia." It was just like Trowa to simply answer every question straight to the point.

"Like I would believe that! It can't possibly be that simple."

Trowa sighed. "That's what the doctor said. He really seems fine to the rest of the world."

Feeling a little guilty for attacking Trowa, Anne decided to cheer him up. "Hey, don't look so glum. I believe you, really. I'm sorry for that little interrogation."

"I think that was something more than a *little* interrogation."

"Just kidding! Loosen up! You know that everyone around here's very protective of him."

"... a little *too* protective!"

"Speak for yourself.... By the way, about the other day, could you thank your friend Wufei for calling me a 'weak woman' at 3:30 in the morning. ... Heero too, for threatening to kill me if I didn't get my ass up. Duo, you could thank for mimicking my deceased father's voice when I was half awake. He scared me half to death!"

Trowa merely smiled, remembering his friends' unconventional personalities. 

"Anyway,..." the overenthusiastic assistant continued, "... Do you want me to bring you all the way to the top floor?"

"I can walk."

"Suit yourself. Don't come running to me when all those little flirts are all over you."

Trowa was suddenly alarmed at the remembrance of his last visit. He tried to reach Quatre's office only to be stopped, constantly, by women who were pretty much intent on seducing him. One woman even went as far as pinching his behind and blowing him a kiss right after. 

Almost everyone in the building loved Trowa just as much as they did Quatre. The only difference was that they were a lot more forward with him. Quatre was, after all, their 'boss'.

"No! Wait. Come with me." 

"Did I hear the word please?"

"Please?"

"Well,... okay! I must say though, you two are gonna cause a lot of heartbreaks with those looks." 

A few moments of silence passed before she continued." So, wanna marry me?"

"No." Trowa said with a hint of amusement on his face.

"Why not? *Quatre* said yes this morning. .... Just kidding! .... Stop it! I don't deserve 'the look'. ... Okay, so he did say yes but he was in zombie mode. Happy?"

Very much contented with the explanation, Trowa looked back at the information clerk to wait for a response.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Barton, but the line to Mr. Winner's office is busy."

Not wanting to wait any longer, the assistant pulled Trowa and pushed him in the elevator.

"Quatre's secretary just hates you. She's probably doing this on purpose. Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

"So, she does hate me!" Trowa whispered to himself.

"What did Quatre say about that?" asked his companion who obviously overheard what he said.

"I have a wild imagination."

"That secretary of his glorifies him like a god and he's just so clueless about it."

The first few floors the two passed by were quite uneventful, but going further up deemed a greater problem than was expected. All the people that came in were looking at Trowa with hungry eyes, which scared him more than he predicted. Most of them were satisfied with silently admiring him. Others, however, were more aggressive, not waiting to make their moves. They were, of course, stopped immediately by Trowa's savior, the rowdy woman beside him.

After a few little disagreements and misunderstandings later, the elevator was vacated. The constant chattering of women stopped, but so did the elevator.

"Great! Quatre's going to blame me for not getting you to him on time." Looking around, the worried secretary said "Where's the emergency phone?... There's supposed to be one around here. This is just making me hungry... you hungry? I know I am. ... What's wrong with you?"

"You talk too much."

"Well, it does make up for your lack of words. We're just balancing each other out."

Anne continued her persistent babbling as Trowa listened. The first two minutes were fine, but after a total of five minutes, Trowa started to hear less of what she was saying. He was usually attentive with the talkative types, even Duo, but this time, he felt something odd. It was as if there was something wrong. It was the same feeling he had during the disastrous vacation just a few days ago.

Meanwhile, on the top floor, Quatre was sitting in his large, soft chair, reading through documentations, having one hand holding a pen, and the other massaging his forehead.

"Why do I even bother reading the fine prints? It would be *so* much easier if these contracts were straightforward without any of those hidden meanings. At the rate I'm going, I'm gonna end up wearing eyeglasses."

Quatre, lost in his own world, started imagining himself in eyeglasses. Realizing how he would look like, he instantly put down the papers he had on his hands. He didn't want to strain his eyes any further, and the though of him in glasses just frightened him. So, he sat back on his chair and closed his eyes in meditation. After relaxing for some time, he started shivering.

"I think I'm getting a fever. I hope I don't start coughing again."

As if on cue, his airways started constricting, leaving him breathless. It was becoming harder on him as he started coughing. This went on for quite some time and it did nothing less than drain out most of his energy. Not soon after, his coughing took on a violent turn as blood was forced out of his mouth. He wanted to run to the washroom but decided against it, knowing that he wouldn't make it. Feeling the rest of his energy drain, he leaned down and dropped his head to the table, still trying to stop whatever it was that was causing it. 

On another location in the building, Trowa was still with Anne inside the jammed elevator. He continued thinking deeply as his companion continued her nonstop babbling. He couldn't pinpoint the source of his distress but he knew that whatever caused it needed immediate attention. 

Just as he was able to identify the problem, the elevator door suddenly opened, revealing half of a level in front of him. He didn't waste any time as he sat down and slid under the half opened door, gracefully landing on the ground. He headed straight for the stairway and climbed the rest of the five floors up. He ran past the very furious secretary and almost collided with the strong wooden doors ahead of him.

His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and saw a feeble Quatre resting his head on the table. As he came closer, he saw the blood that was spread on the papers before him. Without delay, Trowa picked up the now unconscious Quatre and started calling for help.


	8. Eight

From Behind The Glass

# Part Eight

** **

The smell of fresh dew filled the cool morning air as droplets of water from the trees high above landed softly on the damp grass below it. Within the trees, squirrels could be seen peering out of their warm shelter, checking for the first signs of a sunny day. The birds, however, were starting to take flight, signaling the start of a fair day. In the horizon, a rainbow could be seen crossing the clear sky, showering it with vivid colors that faded as it traveled farther. The signs of the early morning rain that had passed were truly evident in the surroundings.

Through one of the wet windows of a building not far, Quatre could be seen lying peacefully on a warm bed. The white sheets and white walls, as well as the sterile, germ-free environment did not seem to bother the sleeping figure. Then signs of relaxation were more than enough to conclude that he was finally getting the rest that he had been needing.

Meanwhile, in a large office on a different floor, Trowa could be seen sitting uneasily on a seemingly comfortable chair. He wrung his hands together as he waited for the arrival of the doctor. For him, this was another painfully familiar procedure. First, he would find Quatre unconscious somewhere, then he would bring him to a doctor, and eventually, the doctor would come in to tell him that everything was fine. 'Fine' was a word he started to detest as he gripped the arms of the chair he was occupying. Somehow, he knew that the words 'work' and 'fine' were related in some way. They always seemed to come between him and Quatre.

Just as Trowa was about to break the chair he was in, the door behind him opened, signaling the arrival of someone important. After all, nobody unimportant would even dare try to come near him. The stress he had been put through during the week was enough to turn him into a deadly being capable of decapitating anyone he saw fit.

"Trowa, where is he? How's he doing?" An agitated Duo came in with Heero behind him.

"Wufei will be with us shortly. We're sorry for startling you." Heero said moving towards his friend, unmindful of Duo's sudden outburst.

As much as Trowa wanted to greet them, find solace in them, or at least greet them, he couldn't. He had too much on his mind. He never even noticed when a hand was placed on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. His companions had decided to keep quiet, knowing that Trowa was a person who took refuge in silence.

Trowa started to remember the day he had brought Quatre in. He felt so light as the nurses took him somewhere. He didn't understand what was going on but he tried to stay focused on what was happening. Several tests were run which he never thought were needed. Just how did "he'll be fine" turn into "we need to run some tests?" Hopefully, the next quack that came in would be able to explain things more clearly. On the other hand, it may also be a bad idea considering what happened the last time.

He had only been in the hospital with Quatre overnight and yet, it felt like an eternity.He had so many questions that were left unanswered. He was confused and absolutely frustrated. He just wanted to scream and let out all that he felt if only to relax him for some time.

It seemed absurd, but he was actually going to do it. He was going to scream until he lost his voice. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door suddenly opened revealing Quatre's 'new' doctor. This new doctor didn't look any different from the first. Although he did look a bit older, he still had a carefree attitude evident in his movements. This didn't seem to help ease off Trowa's anger.

"Good morning gentlemen. I believe that we are here to discuss Mr. Winner's situation. Am I right?"

Getting no answers from the three before him, he decided to move towards his desk and put down the papers he had brought with him.

"As you probably know, I am here to discuss the results done on him last night. This is going to be a long explanation so all I ask is that you gentlemen cooperate with me."

This time he received three nods.

"So, tell me what symptoms he had been showing the past few days."

Trowa began relating the events that had been going on since their morning jog not so long ago. He told the doctor about Quatre's breathlessness, his recurring chest pains, his violent coughing, his fever and the chills he had been having.

"I believe that the first doctor who checked him prescribed some antibiotics?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "That was necessary, of course, but not very accurate. Pneumonia may seem to be a simple disease that most people disregard, but unfortunately, it has been proven to be a very serious illness. I'm afraid that the last doctor had not diagnosed Mr. Winner as having Legionnaire's Disease."

"What does that mean?" Duo suddenly interjected.

"As you know, pneumonia is a disease that attacks the lungs. It fills your lungs with fluids, making it hard for you to take in oxygen and give out carbon dioxide. In short, it makes breathing a lot harder than it should be. As I was saying, he has Legionnaire's Disease. It's a type of pneumonia. It can't be transmitted from person to person. This is why none of you have been affected."

"The antibiotics prescribed to him were not the ones he needed. He actually needs…" He stopped to write something down and handed it over to Trowa. "…erythromycin (1). Now, I don't think that I should spend time explaining what it is since I still have to discuss the test results."

"Okay,.." The doctor checked through the papers he had with him and retrieved a large brown envelope. "… We had to do some chest x-rays and here's what we found out. Both his lungs are filled with fluids and there are signs of inflammation."

"And…?" Duo asked impatiently while his other two companions remained silent.

"It's why he hasn't been able to breathe properly and it's the reason why he's been coughing rather excessively." This time, the answer came from the door where Wufei had just entered.

"That's right, I was expecting four people. Thank you for joining us." The doctor said, offering the new arrival a seat next to the three already seated.

"I think that your friend explained that accurately so I should go on to the next test. We did a sputum test (2) which was how we confirmed that he had pneumonia. The last test was a blood test that was done to make sure that the disease hadn't entered his blood stream. …Unfortunately, it has."

"And that means?" This time it was Trowa who asked, concern evident in his shaky voice.

"That means that it can spread to different parts of the body." The doctor remained silent but decided to continue noticing that everyone before him was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "It can be contained."

Four obvious sighs were heard.

"That is all I have for you today. If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have to attend to other patients. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough time to answer the other questions that you may have had. Good day." With that said, the doctor left closing the door behind him. "I just hope that your friend has a good immune system (3)." he added, knowing that the four people inside did not hear him.

Silence filled the room that the four were in. They were currently plagued with hundreds of other unanswered questions. Somehow, the information they were given was not enough. 

"I think that we should go and check on him now." Heero said breaking the deafening silence.

The three immediately agreed and made their way back to Quatre's room.

As soon as Duo, Heero and Wufei were sure that their friend was fine, or at least looked fine, they decided to leave the room in order to give Trowa some time with him.

Trowa thanked them and immediately took a chair and positioned himself beside Quatre's bed. He put his elbows on the bed with his hands below his chin, watching the person before him. Not long after, Quatre slowly blinked and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He felt something attached to his nose and tucked behind both of his ears. 

He took the oxygen filled tube between his fingers and tugged it, wanting to remove the detestable object. He looked towards Trowa, his face pleading like a child.

"Trowa, take this off." he whined.

Trowa just remained in his position, smiled and said "You're just too cute when you wake up." 

(1)Erythromycin – an antibiotic drug effective in treating Legionnaires' Disease, prevents the multiplication of bacteria.

(2)Sputum – green or yellow substance that people sometimes cough up when they are sick (example: When Quatre was preparing for work in the morning, he coughed up something yellow); sputum test – sputum is left on plates and examined 24 hours later for the presence of organisms

(3)Without a good immune system some people cannot fight off pneumonia. This is why it is assumed that younger people can fight off pneumonia easily.


	9. Nine

From Behind The Glass

# Part Nine

** **

It was warm outside. The afternoon sun was striking everything in its path. With the rain from a few days ago forgotten, the trees started to stretch outwards, taking in the sun's provided nutrients. The outstretched branches, in turn, provided a cool, welcoming shade for the inhabitants below. The greatly needed shade was cool and inviting, attracting different varieties of animals.

Through one of the bare windows of the hospital, Trowa could be seen looking outwards with the warm sun striking his features. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked far into the distance. His face was calm and thoughtful, carrying an air of seriousness which prevailed in his surroundings. It appeared as if nothing could disturb him.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice brought him out of his silent meditation.

"Ah, Mr. Barton."

He quickly turned around to find the doctor currently taking off his synthetic gloves, discarding them in a wastebasket beside him. He took off his mouth guard and rinsed his hands. He also seemed to be in deep thought as he finished cleaning up, approaching Trowa afterward.

"I'm glad to inform you that the operation was successful."

Trowa remained silent, waiting for his intended question to be answered without even asking it. Sensing this, the doctor decided to answer what he thought was the question.

"Yes, it was very sudden. It did come as a shock, even to me. Based on his chest x-rays, I never thought that the fluids in his lungs would build up that fast. The antibiotics don't seem to be helping."

"I've never been informed of this possible scenario." Trowa finally spoke, locking his eyes with the doctor. It seemed as if he was accusing the figure before him.

"It should not have been a possible scenario considering his age and the supposed strength of his body to fight off the disease." The doctor answered, reflexively starting to defend himself and his credibility. It looked to him like this young man did not truly trust him or maybe even doctors in general. He just wondered what could have caused this. Of course, if he were ever accused, he would never back away. After spending many years facing the onslaught of concerned loved ones, he had unknowingly acquired the skill of self-defense, answering every question as truthfully as he could.

Being a perceptive person, Trowa noticed the other's reaction and decided to put aside his doubt in doctors. He needed to understand what had happened and loosing his temper would only make things a lot harder for him. Besides, the doctor seemed tired and he himself was not ready to take on a full-blown, superfluous argument.

"Forgive me if I sounded like I was accusing you." He simply said, releasing some of the tension that had started to build up. "I'd rather listen to what you have to say."

"Very well, Mr. Barton." The doctor said with gratitude. "Let's have a seat and I'll explain the details." They moved to make themselves comfortable in the bench by the window.

"First, let me answer another question that I presume you have." By this time, the doctor had mastered art of reading the expressionless face of Trowa Barton. 

"Yes, it was absolutely necessary to do the procedure because his lungs had stopped taking in the air he needs. We needed to take out those fluids through suction. It seems that the fluids in his lungs are building up faster than expected."

"Is that something that should concern us?" A voice interrupted from the end of the hallway.

"Ah, yes. Your friends seem to come at the most crucial times Mr. Barton. It's amazing how Mr. Yuy can hear us from all the way there."He was smiling, learning to get used to Trowa's unusual friends. " … and the braided one will collide with us if he doesn't slow down." 

Alarmed and yet amused, the doctor quickly moved away from Duo's intended path while Trowa stood up from his seat and placed himself directly *in* the path. Just as Duo was about to collide with the steady figure, Trowa held out his hand and effectively stopped the speedy individual.

"You should slow down." was all he said as he turned back his attention to the doctor. "Where were we?"

Duo, on the other hand, blushed furiously, mumbling apologies. After reciting a few of his unbelievable excuses, he suddenly thought of *the* best explanation. "… The floors are just too damn slippery!"

The doctor just had to laugh at that remark. 

"Welcome back Mr. Maxwell." he said. "I take it that you haven't been banned from the hospital yet, hmmm?"

"As long as he doesn't land his face on Quatre's sleeping body a third time." Heero had caught up from behind, being followed by Wufei.

"That won't be a problem. Trowa will probably throttle him to death before he even gets to do it a third time." Wufei said, looking over at Trowa for a response. To his disappointment, Trowa had gone back to looking out the window, appearing very distant, thinking too deeply.

Indeed, he was immersed in mounds of thoughts. He had started to consider the gravity of the situation. At the same time, he felt something strange. It was as if Quatre was calling out to him, intending to tell him something of great importance. Something was going to happen. He was sure of that. 

"Trowa, I think that we could get on with what we were discussing?" The doctor asked, once again distracting Trowa from his reflections.

"…as I was saying…" the doctor was starting to say, but hesitated, feeling the tension coming from the young man by the window. "…Mr. Barton, I think it would be best if you saw Mr. Winner. They will be bringing him back to his room in a few minutes. I think that your friends can ask me all the questions you may have had. They can tell you about our discussion later."

Trowa agreed, not wanting to go on with the conversation anyway. He was sure he heard Quatre calling him and at this point, all the medical explanations to his condition no longer mattered. It was just too complicated for him to think about.

He began to walk towards the elevator as Duo called out to him.

"We'll be there in a while!" he said, only to be ignored by Trowa who was again, pondering on something unknown to the four figures at the end of the hallway.

By the time Trowa had arrived in the room, Quatre was already settled in. To his surprise, he was wide awake despite the sedatives given to him. He was looking out through the window, also in deep thought, just like Trowa himself had been a few minutes ago.

Seeing the concentration in Quatre's face, Trowa decided to watch. He knew Quatre could sense his presence but words would only spoil their contemplation. Then, he came nearer, settling by Quatre's bedside. Although noticing that his love was still feeble, he picked him up and settled him in his lap.

"Not tired yet?" he asked softly in his ear, laying his chin down on the delicate shoulder. 

"You know I can only be kept still for so long until I eventually jump back up." he answered, finally looking down at Trowa, smiling mischievously.

"Even the drugs won't keep you down." Trowa had to sigh. " ... and that's ..." he gently pinched Quatre's nose, wriggling it "... what I don't like."

Quatre tried to giggle but the recent procedure done on him made it hard. He just smiled the best he could and studied Trowa's raised eyebrow.

Just as Trowa was going to make another remark about his stubborn patient, he quickly changed expressions and looked at Quatre seriously.

"You have to tell me something, don't you?" he asked. He was then answered with a sad smile.

"You always know, don't you?" Quatre asked, deciding to continue with what he had to say.

Meanwhile, the three friends were making their way back to Quatre's room. The talk with the doctor had taken longer than expected. Apparently, the doctor had decided to answer all of Trowa's unasked questions. It was very obvious that the doctor assumed Trowa to have endless amounts of questions.

"That was another bit of information for me to digest." Duo said, massaging his aching head.

He wasn't the only one who was weary because Heero and Wufei also had their hand placed somewhere around their head.Duo lowered his hand to check his watch.

"It's just about lunch time. I'm *really* hungry." he said.

"I guess that we could have lunch before visiting Quatre. We should leave him alone with Trowa for a while." Wufei suggested, receiving a nod from each of his companions. 

"I knew you'd never refuse me Wufei!" Duo said sweetly but teasingly as they walked to the direction of the elevator.

An "Ouch!" could be heard as the elevator traveled downward.

About two hours later, another "Ouch!" could be heard from the ascending elevator. It was the same voice as before. When the elevator doors opened, the owner of the voice quickly ran out, only stopping a few inches away from Quatre's door. 

Duo entered and saw something very familiar. Quatre was on his side, supposedly sleeping. Behind him was Trowa hugging him protectively. What caught his attention though, was the absence of the IV tubes connected to Quatre. They were neatly set aside. Another thing that had caught his attention was the machine to the side of the bed that had a straight line through it. What was so peculiar was that it didn't make a single sound. Duo started to find where the machine was connected to only to discover that it was still connected to Quatre's body. This just confused him even more.

Heero and Wufei had come in not long after Duo, also noticing the changes. Heero quickly walked over to the machine while Wufei checked on Quatre. The sound of the machine had apparently been turned off.

Three seconds later both said the same words they never thought they would say.

"He's gone." It was only then that the three noticed the trembling Trowa beside him. From his closed eyes flowed fresh tears. 


	10. Ten

From Behind The Glass

# Part Ten

** **

The day was perfect. There was no need to picture a more serene sight. The sky was clear with the sun shining brightly in the background. The wind was clam and cool as it blew through the tall trees and the damp grass. The leaves of the trees were rustling as if summoning the birds back to their haven. The birds, in turn, answered their call, chirping gleefully as if in praise to the morning sky. What completed the scene was the presence of the calm lake that reflected all that was present, just like a mirror or glass catching whatever may appear before it. The sky, the trees, the grass, and the birds all appeared in it like a portrait depicting the lovely sight. This was the way it had been in the beginning and this is the way it will remain until the end. 

Not far from the lake stood the tall, still figure of Trowa Barton. His head was bowed and his hands folded as if in reverence to an invisible figure. The wind blew unobtrusively through his hair as he lifted his head and closed his eyes. It seems highly doubtful that anyone would know what exactly he was thinking for no one could truly read Trowa Barton.

This was, of course, true before he had met the small figure he had spent the most fruitful years of his life with. Now it all remains a memory, hidden in the labyrinth of thoughts, but never lost in the depths of the soul. 

Ah, yes, the magnificence of love. I have seen it before expressed in so many different ways and yet, I have never seen the uniqueness of this bond that I am grateful to have witnessed.

"Hey, Trowa, are you coming?" 

The silence in the atmosphere was suddenly broken by a loud, annoying voice. Trowa looked towards the direction of the voice to find his three friends waiting. His expression remained the same as he looked up into the sky to send his message.

"I won't forget what you said." he whispered. "... Funny, it really feels like you're still somewhere around here. For now, I shall mourn but I now that someday, we shall be together again."

With that said, he quickly ran over to his friends and grabbed a hold of a braid that he quickly yanked. 

He simply said "You're too loud, Duo."

"Hey, it's past lunch time. You know that my appetite has to be satisfied for me to be quiet!" the other reasoned out, starting to complain.

"I agree with him, Barton. How long does it take you to daydream anyway?"

Trowa, looking irritated at the remarks, wasted no time as he picked up a sharp, fallen branch and charged for the two. The soon to be victims ran as fast as they could, taking quick glances at the one with the sharp object.

"Trowa, you know Duo and Wufei are just teasing you!" Heero, the one left behind, shouted.

"I know! So am I! Grab a stick. Let's go!"

Smirking as he picked up a branch, Heero ran as fast as he could to catch up with Trowa.

For the next hour or so, the only foreign sounds that could be heard against the calm surroundings were those of four figures playfully running after each other.

My eyebrows went straight up as I pondered the events that just took place below me. I look over to my side to see my companion snickering. It is quite obvious that though I have watched the figures so many times before, I still do not truly understand them.

All of a sudden, the expression of my companion changed. He looked thoughtfully below and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I *am* somewhere close. I also know that we shall be together again. For now, enjoy your life and I promise to watch over you always."

Again, I become fascinated by the power of their bond. I see Trowa smiling brightly as he said between tired breaths "I understand, Quatre."

Those few, simple words amazed me and now, I understand too. I feel contented as I watched my companion. He smiled again, this time happily,as he rested his chin on two open palms. 

For now, we shall both watch from behind the glass sky, so easy to see through, but so hard to cross over. 


End file.
